leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krufix/Armor Warriors Pt.2 (Taric rework)
This is a continuation and the second (and probably final) part of my Armor Warriors series. The first was for which you can find here. And as such this begins with the same intro, with the most important thing to consider when thinking about a champion: as with any champion design, the most important thing about them is their "Power Fantasy". The Power Fantasy defines everything there is to know about a champion from both lore and gameplay perspective. For example is a dancer by nature, performing a constant tango between her and her ball. is a showoff who loves to stand out and perform for the crowd. is a gargantuan undead warlord who shakes the very ground under his assault. is a mayhem sowing excitement lover who blows up things for fun before speeding away chasing the next thrill. Etc. And every champion has one. When a champion really makes you go 'wow... ' and takes your breath away, it's pretty much always because they have a power fantasy which matches what you personally like. When it comes to Taric, there is really only one Power Fantasy which he fulfills. And that is Paladin. Taric is a heavily armored bulky healer. While Galio becomes a better mage as he gets tankier, Taric becomes a better support. Taric's current issues with his kit mean than he has difficulty becoming good. A lot of his power is delayed behind his sluggish auto attacks, for reference Taric has actually got some amazing damage values against a target which is standing still, however he needs to space out his his passive to make use of them and his stun only lasts for so long, in between cast animations and an incredibly clunky attack animation the target he wants to beat up will run away before he gets his second passive proc off. And don't get me started on his optimal skill combo. And thankfully something Riot recently did open the perfect solution, the creation of a new role in League of Legends (or at least the new term for a role, before they were only referred to as "bad bruisers") Juggernauts. The official juggernauts so far are , , , and new girl . However there are many more as well, the likes of , , , etc. also share many traits of the Juggernauts too. Juggernauts were created with their weaknesses in mind BEFORE their strengths. In fact whether a champion is a Juggernaut or not is defined entirely BY their weaknesses. , , , . But they're all slow moving, they're short ranged, they're easily kitable... but that's OK. Juggernauts don't care. For them it's more of a case of And that's exactly how is supposed to be. What if Taric didn't lose these weaknesses and instead embraced them? The only difference is that normal Juggernauts bring heaps of pain to those which find themselves in their danger zone, Taric would instead bring heaps of disruption. With pronounced weaknesses, Taric's strengths can truly shine for what they are. He may be slow, but if he ever manages to wander close then the enemy is truly truly fucked. (And if there's one thing I learned while doing research for this... it's that Taric doesn't actually know squat about the spiritual purposes of gemstones. I didn't find any sources at all which said anything like what he talks about. Emerald is not for insight, it's for hope and recovery. Ruby is not for vigor, it's for love and protection. And Opal is the polar opposite to Harmony, it's known as the king of jewels because of its marbled effect making it look like it's made up of lots of different other gemstones, it's known for bringing conquest and victory. He did get "Sapphire for Divinity", right though?) Abilities or champions who use on Taric's team who can make armor empowered potshots in a siege. * Taric must choose the correct AoE to suit the situation in order to make best use of this skill. }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = 14 |range = 600 |cost = 70/80/90/100/110 |costtype = mana |targeting = - |additional= * When you take into account the additional healing from the Emerald AoE, Imbue heals allies for 48/66/84/102/120 (+12% Taric's Maximum Health) and himself for 72/90/126/153/180 (+18% Maximum Health) * When you take into account the additional healing, Emerald's health regeneration gives 12+(3.6*level) health/5. * Emerald grants a lot of lane sustain and sieging power because of the healing. }} , etc). |description2 = If Taric collides with an enemy champion they will be stunned for 0.75 seconds and Taric will stop. Otherwise the skill ends when its duration completes, Taric walks into terrain or he reactivates the skill. |description3 = Gemcraft - Amethyst: If Crystal March triggers Gemcraft, the area is centered on Taric and can move with him. The rate the area moves at is 100% of Taric's movement speed which decays over 3 seconds down to 0. In addition to this all allies within the AoE recieve a 15% movementspeed boost. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = 10 (after skill ends) |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = - |additional= * If Taric is stunned he will continue walking until the skill ends and be stunned at the end of it if the stun was long enough. * Taric can use Crystal March at point blank for an instant stun, otherwise it is very easy to dodge or even outrun in most cases as the speedboost which Taric gets is very minor. * Amethyst's Area can move alongside Taric for a short time after its creation, at first it follows him directly however starts to slow down before stopping. It will attempt to track his current position rather than his exact pathing. * Amethyst's Area can move a total of half the distance Taric can move in those 3 seconds. }} seconds. |description2 = The gem itself has 5 hitpoints, taking 1 damage from champion's basic attacks and 0.5 damage from minion attacks. Upon its destruction it deals magic damage to enemies surrounding it. |description3 = Gemcraft - Garnet: If Shatter is used to trigger Gemcraft the AoE is centered on Taric and will slow all enemies who are within the AoE by 15%. |leveling = % of Target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = 16/15/14/13/12 |range = | }} |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |targeting = - |additional= * The Gem forms over one second, taunting all enemies within 200 range of it when it is completed. * When the Gem is fully formed it counts as a small amount of impassable terrain (Like a only without the slow). * Minions will not target the gem naturally however can be affected by the taunt and attack it. * The Gem will time out 5 seconds after forming (6 seconds after casting), also triggering the explosion. * Shatter's cooldown starts upon cast so with CDR and Radiance running it is possible to have 2 crystals on the battlefield at once if they are not destroyed. * The area created by Garnet is useful for hindering enemies trying to fight in one place. }} seconds |leveling2 = |cooldown = 150/135/120 |range = 400 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = - |additional= * Radiance causes Taric's cooldowns to quickly lower, allowing him to rapidly cast abilities for a short duration. At max rank Taric doubles the speed at which his cooldowns lower. * Radiance lowers its own cooldown while it is running, it effectivly has a 146/129/112 second cooldown with 0% CDR or a 86/75/64 second cooldown with 40%CDR. * Opal is formed before the damage of the ability is done allowing it to increase its own damage. * Opal allows Taric to rapidly switch Gemcraft effects at the expense of not being able to create any new area for a while. Opal will need to be moved using Amethyst's effects if the fight leaves the area but doesn't go too far away. * Opal takes on the colouration of the Area it is mimicing, starting off white but becoming tinted green/blue/red as Taric casts new abilities. * When Radiance ends and Opal disappears, Gemcraft will instantly come off cooldown (QoL change preventing Taric from being stuck without a Gemcraft area when his ult ends). }} The absolute main thing I tried to do with this kit is to make his abilities actually work for an immobile champion and also to improve their usability too. He can now entrench himself in an area and be difficult to shift. He isn't designed to go chasing after people unless the situation calls for it with Crystal March and Amethyst's area, and they only give him a pretty minor boost in that regard. The main use of that ability is to resist stuns, slows and snares which would bog him down. Instead of Taric's ability combo going 'do this, and then do this, and then do this, and then do this... etc.', It is now designed to fit together like a jigsaw. With the gem created by Shatter being on a longish delay he can now ult in between his casts to still get the bonus of the AP. Category:Custom champions